villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Burnett
Owen Burnett is the personal assistant to millionaire and criminal mastermind, David Xanatos. A minor antagonist in the television series, Gargoyles, Owen is also a minor player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Owen also harbors a highly important secret, acting as the magical guardian of the Xanatos clan. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two His Boss's Assistant Owen makes himself useful during the beginning of the war through his actual position. Catching wind of Destro's plot to kill Xanatos with a missile, he commissions the Scottish mercenary, Macbeth, to stop the attack. Macbeth succeeds in his task, and Xanatos lives to fight another day. Though Xanatos is later captured by the Shredder, Owen continues to serve his employer. He hires Duff Killigan to eliminate the vigilante ghost, Walker, though Killigan fails in this task. Breaking Out Xanatos Like the others in his faction, Owen initially concedes to Demona, allowing the gargoyle to take over the alliance. But Demona proves treacherous, conspiring with Anton Sevarius to free the gargoyle clone, Thailog. When Xanatos is freed, Owen informs him of the two's treachery. Despite his reservations, Xanatos terminates Sevarius's contract. A Magical Secret As it turns out, Owen is really the trickster fairy, Puck. He curses the treacherous Demona to become a human by day, a gargoyle by night. The Battle of New York The alliance of the human Shredder, an enemy of the false Utrom Shredder who previously captured Xanatos, comes to Xanatos's faction in search of help. The Utrom Shredder has prepared a device to annihilate the entire cosmos. Owen resolves to help. He ends up taking out a few of the Utrom Shredder's Foot Clan minions in the fray. The Battle of Bald Mountain Oberon summons Owen to him, forcing him to obey his commands and revert to his natural form as Puck. The fairy king has created a team of "Anti-Acolytes" to take down the Acolytes, a gathering of warriors devoted to summoning Chernabog into the world. Puck ends up an instrumental part of Oberon's assault. He crushes Sage Odin between two pillars of fire, then wipes out Devimon with two blasts of magical energy. Daolon Wong manages to stun him, but Puck retains enough energy to weaken Wong's demon fighters. Due to Puck's efficiency in combat, the Anti-Acolytes score a major victory. A Call Owen is permitted to return to Xanatos after the battle. He soon finds that the Illuminati want a report on the Battle of New York. He alerts Xanatos to this, but the criminal mastermind ignores the message. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Immortals Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Live-action villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Disney Villains War 2 in the Universe Live-Action, as was seen in Disney Villains War - Part Two]] in the Universe CGI, as was seen in Disney Villains War - Part Two]] Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Immortals Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Live-action villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War